Transformers Watch Transformers
by shimmershadow30
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the Autobots watched the Transformers movie? What if they decided to create their own? Side-Story of Twin Trouble. You may be a tad confused so I reccommend reading it first.


******Author's Note*******

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers would I be writing on fanfiction?

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe raced into the Autobot's government house. Sides was holding a thin box in his hand.

"Hey look what we found" Sides yelled and ran into the living room as Sunny raced to their room. Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Hot Shot, Bumblebee, and Jetfire looked up at him.

"It's this Transformers movie that the humans created! Sunny is going to get our DVD player" he yelled and sat down on the couch. Sunstreaker brought the DVD player over and carefully put the movie in. Jazz grabbed popcorn as the movie started.

_During the Battle Scene_

"HEY!!!!! WHY THE HECK DID I JUST GET RIPPED IN TWO!!!!!" Jazz screamed at the TV and launched popcorn at it. Hot Shot, Jetfire, and Bumblebee just laughed.

"And why aren't we in it" Sides complained.

"I have some awesome cannons!" Ironhide yelled over the twins complaining and Jazz's yelling. The twins and Jazz stormed out.

"That was so not right"

"I know" Suddenly the twins were struck with an idea.

"Let's recreate the movie!" Sideswipe cheered.

"Yeah!!! But wait we don't have humans…" Jazz cried.

"Oh yes we do" Sunny smiled.

_Elsewhere_

The two human twins were sitting at their favorite park in the shade.

"I'm bored Niki" the blonde one whispered to the other.

"I know, Sierra, so am I" Niki hummed. Their sister was supposed to be watching them but instead she was off playing with her friends. All of the sudden the girls' phones started ringing. Niki's ring tone was 'Anything but Ordinary' her favorite song. Sierra's however was 'Puff the Magic Dragon'. Niki gave her a quizzical look.

"My favorite torture song" she grinned evilly. Niki nodded and they answered their phones. They smiled and raced out of the park. Their sister Brittney never knew they were gone. Two Lamborghini's were parked outside the park with a hologram in the driver's seat. Sierra got in the yellow one and Niki got in the red one.

"Sunny!" Sierra laughed.

"Sides!" Niki cried.

"Sierra!" Sunstreaker cheered.

"Niki!" Sideswipe chuckled.

"JAZZ!!!" A Pontiac behind them yelled.

"This is Jazz" the twins introduced. "We were watching the Transformers movie and he didn't like the part where he gets ripped in half so…. We are recreating the movie and we need humans so….will you help us?" the mech twins pleaded. The girls nodded quickly.

"If Optimus asks we're on Spring Break"

_At the Witwicky Home_

"I'm home!" Brittney hollered as she walked into her house. Sam came out from the living room. He frowned.

"Where are the twins?"

"I thought they left with you?" Brittney gasped. "I looked all over the park! They aren't there!"

"Mikayla! The twins are missing!" She came running out of the kitchen.

"Brit, check the other park with Mikayla. I will look around the school and library. Report back here in an hour."

_A search and an hour later_

"Nothing! Nobody has seen them!" Sam cried wearily.

"Let's call the police"_Back at the House_

Optimus looked over at the twins.

"So why isn't the rest of your family here"

"Because my parents were going on this cruise so they asked Aunt Matilda to watch all of us but she's scared of me and Niki because …well …..let's say…..we accidentally burnt her house down once and she never forgave us" Sierra said. Optimus groaned.

"Go" he replied flicking his wrist and covering his eyes. They happily skipped out.

"Wow, you guys are good!"

"No we actually did burn down her house" Niki shrugged. Jazz laughed.

"Should we teach him how to make exploding chili?"

"Definitely" the five giggled as they made there way down the hall.

_A Week Later_

"We've lost them! We've lost them forever" Mikayla cried. All the family was in tears because no one had found a trace of their two girls.

"I can't believe they are gone! Wait! Oh I'm gunna kill them when we get there let's go!" Brittney growled. She marched out to their car with her parents behind her.

_At the Autobot Home_

"SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE! JAZZ! SIERRA! NIKI!" the scream resounded through the base. The twins and Jazz looked at each other in fear.

"Attic?" Sides asked.

"Too easy" Sierra replied.

"I know!" Jazz whispered. The 5 ran for their lives following Jazz.

_Optimus' Office Area Thingy_

"So you mean to tell me that my twins have been here the whole week while we were out searching for them?!?!?!" Sam yelled. Red Alert, Ironhide, Jetfire, Prowl, and Optimus were sitting there shaking their heads.

"They told us it was Spring Break and that you two were on a cruise and Brittney was with some Aunt Matilda" Optimus mumbled.

"We must find them now" Mikayla cried.

"To the attic!" Brittney growled.

"Do you think they got smart enough not to hide there anymore?" Jetfire questioned.

"Nah…" Brittney laughed.

_5 Long Hours Later_

"SUNSTREAKER!!! SIDESWIPE!!! NIKI!!! SIERRA!!! JAZZ!!" Red Alert hollered. Everyone covered their ears.

"Loudest one yet" Bumblebee, who had joined the search party 4 hours ago, wailed. They shook their heads.

"WHERE ARE THEY???" Ironhide screamed pointing his cannons at anything that moved. Several rooms in the house had already been burned.

"Where could they be? Let's see they like places no one visits. And small places that no one expects. Or high up places." Brittney commented.

"The roof!" Mikayla yelled at the same time Sam shouted "Cabinets!"

"Okay. Prowl, Bumblebee, Me, and Jetfire will go search the roof. Red Alert, Hot Shot, Ironhide, Mikayla, Sam, and Brittney. Go!" They all marched off.

_The Roof_

"They aren't up here" Bumblebee cried scanning the roof.

"I wonder if the others had any luck.." Prowl grumbled. Suddenly they heard Red Alert's screams shake the house.

"That answers your questions" Optimus growled as they all got down from the roof.

_The Kitchen_

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GUYS WERE OUT HERE WHILE WE HAVE BEEN OUT SEARCHING FOR YOU GUYS!!!!" this time it was Sam yelling. Everyone had their hands over their ears/audio receptors.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING!!!!!" Red Alert screamed.

"Oh we were creating a Transformers movie cause we didn't like the original" Sunny mumbled.

"SO YOU KIDNAPPED THE TWINS!?!?!?!"

"Nope, we came willingly" Niki cheered. Optimus growled when he walked into the room followed by his comrades.

"YOU WILL COME HOME RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!"

"But we haven't finished our movie yet" Sierra whined. Mikayla glared at them. They whimpered and ran out to the car.

"Where were they hiding Hot Shot?" Jetfire asked.

"In the cabinets"

"I thought of that!!!!" Jazz proclaimed proudly.

"You three will go to the new dungeon/brig Red Alert built especially for you two." Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe reluctantly left the room. Brittney, Sam, and Mikayla also left saying they had to tell the police that the twins had been found. So the lesson they learned- wait they didn't learn anything….. As they say in show biz: the show **MUST** go on.

******Author's Note*******

Okay so this was written by me not by autobotgirl12328. This is just a side story. If anyone wants a sequel just tell me. :) Hope you liked it! If you want to use the idea ask first :)


End file.
